


An unpremeditated trip

by eustasstic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Making Love, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, Protective lovers, Romance, Rough Sex, Top Eustass Kid, Unless you haven't caught up with the anime, Wano Arc (One Piece), Wano Country (One Piece), kajdfaefg, let's free kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic
Summary: We are in the country of Wano, the alliance of the Heart Pirates, the Straw Hats and the Mink have arrived and launched the beginnings of their plan. A couple of days later Law receives the news that a certain redhead guy with metal attraction skills has been captured by Kaido and taken to the quarries of Udon. What will his reaction be?[Originally in spanish, I translated my one shot to English to share it to more kidlaw shippers~]
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	An unpremeditated trip

Everything was arid and mountainous. In the distance, _smile_ factories were observed working incessantly and throwing heaps of smoke into the sky, as well as their waste into the water channels. On the other side, Neko Port could be seen, where ships received and sent loads mainly directed to The City of Flowers and towards Onigashima.

It was a bleak and sad place to hide.

***

Five days had passed since their arrival in the land of Wano. As soon as they reached the mainland, and recognizing that they had arrived in Kuri territory, Trafalgar Law and Kin'emon immediately decided to move to Kibi. Law had tasked several of his men with hiding and protecting the sub while he, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, and others would advance overland with Kin'emon and his men.

They stepped on Kibi around two in the morning, and settled about a hundred meters from the river bank. They had decided to plan very well their exploration and reconnaissance of places where they could establish themselves more easily and safely. They had a maximum of five days before returning to Kuri and settling down again, when most of their men were already infiltrated among the population.

And so they proceeded. It was time to move, and Law was excited to change of scene, because the island of Kibi did not allow them to maintain communication with others, and it was also very dry and polluted. Of course, Law knew very well that he shouldn't complain about this out loud. Being in Wano, most of the country was like this. Only the City of Flowers was a region with a good quality of life. While Kuri seemed like a good region for its green vegetation, food was as scarce as in much of Wano.

In general, the plan was going well, a little slow but everyone was in their proper positions. Kin’emon had been in charge of disguising them all in typical costumes of the region, and arranged their spy sites; who had previously spoken with Law, explaining in detail the activities they would carry out and with whom they would contact to exchange information. Law was aware of this and from time to time had intervened in his speech to reaffirm or explain certain important details.

The last to be dispatched were the Mugiwara, and for now Law had only to wait for the news Bepo would bring him before leaving to Kuri and meeting Kin'emon in the ruins of Kozuki Oden Castle. He had the impression that Roronoa Zoro would slip up at some point, since in addition to his poor orientation he had an impulsiveness almost on a par with his captain, the Straw Hat. But he decided to sigh and hope everything turned out okay. At least he was hoping that Nico Robin, Franky, and Usopp would be discreet and collect and submit as much information as possible to carry out the plan.

***

He was lying on a tarpaulin cot while Shachi kept watch. His eyes felt heavy but he didn't want to sleep until he got to Kuri. Those days he had been awake until late at night and woke up at sunrise to continue with the collation of information and send more people to the different established points.

“Captain, you have to see this!”

He was almost yielding to the kingdom of Morpheus when Shachi rushed to the entrance of the store, stumbling on one of the bundles of food they had collected when they arrived in the country, with a piece of paper in his hands. Law looked at this and realized it was the local newspaper. He settled into the cot, sitting down as Shachi handed him the ad.

“It’s…It’s about Eustass Kid, Captain”.

As soon as Shachi spoke that name, Law held the piece of paper tightly in his hands and read carefully. They did not mention his real name, it was not necessary and no one in all of Wano would know the captain of the Kid Pirates, but for Law, and Shachi as well, it was more than obvious the identity of the person drawn given the red and wild hair held by the googles, Kid features.

They only mentioned that he had been captured and that he was Kaido's enemy, that he had allies and that they were looking for them. They also announced that he would be taken to the quarries of Udon and that anyone who turned against Kaido or Orochi would suffer the same fate. Law wondered how Kid had ended up in that situation. His furrowed brow showed how unusual that news had been to him.

Shachi didn't need words to understand that Law would want to find out what had happened. So he nodded before gulping thickly and informing his Captain about it.

“I don't have much information about it, but they say Kid had made an alliance and it went wrong. They fought Kaido and lost. His crew is missing and apparently only he and his second in command, Killer, were captured ... Captain" Shachi waited a couple of seconds for Law to assimilate it before continuing," Penguin was the one who brought the newspaper, a few moments ago ".

Law nodded, crumpling the paper a bit again.

“Where is he?”

To which his subordinate replied: "Ehm ... He had to make use of the bathroom immediately" in a somewhat formal manner, with which Law raised an eyebrow in surprise. And he sighed with some weariness as he suspected what it was about.

"I have already told you not to eat anything you see here, everything is contaminated."

The Captain of the Heart Pirates maintained his serious and authoritarian attitude, managing to make Shachi nod and walk towards the exit of the store. "Let me know when I can speak with Penguin, Shachi" he ordered and began to search his belongings for various ingredients and materials necessary for the preparation of the medicine that Penguin would need.

***

The autumn breeze blew lightly while Law was in the makeshift tent he had brought with him. Shachi and Penguin insisted that their Captain carry the tent that had served as a refuge for the four of them even before leaving Kibi. Of course, they never all slept at the same time, because in what one watched at night, another was on a mission and almost always two were those who slept at night. Law was rarely one of the latter group, always attentive to any possible threat, his hours of sleep did not exceed four or five.

His preferred climate was winter, but the fall was pleasant to him. Despite years of sailing in the New World, Law continued to be amazed at the islands with different weather seasons. And this occasion was no exception.

The city of Flowers was the winter region of Wano, and although the weather was quite good for Law, it was very troublesome to settle there. And besides, Hakumai was located to the northeast, just west of Udon, near where Kid was, which is why he decided to get there and plan his route to the quarries.

He wanted to see the redhead again.

He did not travel alone, Bepo kept him company. Ever so loyal, his friend Bepo had insisted on traveling with him as it would be too dangerous to venture into the vicinity of the Udon quarries, let alone want to infiltrate there. His closest subordinates, that is, his close friends, Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin, had notion of his relationship with Kid. Well, it wasn't a relationship as such, but there were feelings and sex involved. Of course, he used terms that are not so explicit but implying that on some occasions he has met his namesake for those personal reasons.

It had been months since he had seen him, so he was shocked to find out of his capture. How had it ended like this? Who the hell did he form an alliance with? Were his allies also captured? At this moment his thoughts stopped and he bit his lower lip.

Had he been betrayed? His brain began to plot and connect ideas. It made sense that that would have happened; this was how Kaido used to gather people. He would bend them and force them to join them, or they would simply give in immediately out of fear, even betraying their own companions.

\- Is something wrong, Captain?

Bepo asked, concerned. And the negative response of the gray eyed man did not wait. - You need to rest; there is still a long way to go to get to the quarries. I estimate five hours, so if you want you should take a nap, Captain. We will arrive around ten at night.

\- Thanks, Bepo. I think I will.

Law smiled at his mink friend and got ready to lie down on the cart they were traveling in. By now he was feeling tired and discouraged enough to keep putting off dealing with his missing hours of sleep.

***

The quarry cells hadn't been that difficult to enter. Law's ability was very useful for espionage activities, but he did not usually do this. It could be said that it was the first time, although there were few occasions when he did it and that was a long time ago, that he infiltrated in this way.

It was a bit difficult to find the cell number and the corresponding key as well as the handcuffs, but Bepo managed to create a distraction. Any guard would run immediately if someone yelled “Hey, he's running away! That prisoner escapes!" And with that, Law was able to go through the confidential information on the quarry inmates, eventually obtaining Kid's cell number.

He bit his lower lip again, he didn't know if he should or not. He had the key in his hand. In his hand. Could he rescue him from that place? It would turn into chaos if suddenly Kid disappeared and they knew he escaped. Kaido's men would go out across the country in search of him and that would only increase the risk of the plan.

But he couldn’t help it. He wanted to help him. He wanted to get him out of there.

After twenty minutes, he managed to find the cell. He made use of his ability again and appeared inside. The cell was dark and in front of him, on a kind of cold concrete bed almost at ground level, was Kid. Law's fingers tickled with excitement. He was breathing heavily, and he was still a little hurt. Suddenly his pair of amber eyes widened and Law took a step towards him.

\- Who's there? He spoke immediately with a frown, he did not know the clothing. Law wore a black kimono, thus he was unnoticed among the population of Wano. But as soon as he saw her face, Kid softened his expression and his face now denoted surprise. - Trafalgar… What are you doing here?

Disbelief stood out in the amber eyes, but it was a pleasant surprise. There was no doubt about it, for there was a sketch of a smile on the redhead's scarred face.

\- Eustass-ya…

He spoke in a soft tone, even lower than usual since Law has a parsimonious tone of voice. They had months of not listening to the voice of the other. The doctor answered the younger’s question and decided to speak this time with a more relaxed tone, although the weight of his words and his presence right there denoted his concern and the seriousness of the news for him.

\- Well, I was passing through the country and I found out about you through the Wano newspaper - Law had taken another step forward, and another, so that Kid could observe him better. Kid raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

\- Are you and Mugiwara… going after Kaido too?

Law stared at him for a few seconds before turning his gaze to the side, and nodded.

\- Yes.

Kid held his gaze, but knew Law would not give details. Just as he thought not to give them regarding what happened to him. After all, they never really touched on their pirate affairs in their relationship.

\- They took away your mechanical arm- Law observed, to which Kid rolled his eyes in a slightly annoyed nod. - I remember when I offered to give you an arm ... -Law murmured in a slightly nostalgic tone, when the feeling of danger and blood was not so high or suffocating for both of them, when they allowed themselves to dream together even if it was a space of hours or a couple of days .

This was not the Shabaody Archipelago or any other place. This place was forgotten by the world, it was a world apart by itself, and the one who ruled there was one of the four Emperors of the sea. Times worse than the Marineford war were ahead.

\- Yes, well, it's not like I need it -Kid began to boast, who was with his only arm chained and caught in a handcuff but still preferred to continue speaking defiantly to lighten the mood and be able to relax a little. - Despite wearing the handcuffs, they are not made of one hundred percent kairoseki so I just can't use my ability, but I still have a lot of strength- the redhead commented, to which Law nodded.

\- It's interesting how far they've come to control those of us who are users - the gray-eyed muttered almost immediately, earning a questioning look from the amber-eyed.

\- Only you find something like this interesting, Trafalgar –the pale complexion snapped, but it was obvious that he was not angry or upset; he knew the older's occurrences for things like this.

Law grimaced slightly and bit his tongue. He wasn't here to talk to Kid about it.

\- You're right ... It doesn't matter, I didn't come here to talk about those things anyway –the brunette began to say, to which Kid outlined a hint of a smile.

With the only hand he had, he motioned for him to come over and sit next to him. Law obeyed the request.

\- Lean on my shoulder, Law –the back-eyed asked, with a softness that Law rarely heard him use.

The aforementioned did not take a second to gently drop his head on the other's shoulder, to which Kid brought his head even closer with his. They didn't use to snuggle. It was rare for them, but when they did they felt in their own world.

Law closed his eyes and wrapped his left arm around Kid's torso, while Kid just sat still, feeling his warmth. For Law to appear in a place like that had been unpredictable, he would never have imagined it, but he was very happy to see him again.

\- How did you get here, Law? How did you find out? Really…

 _It’s so risky_.

Kid sighed heavily; worried that Law was risking so much being there. Law wanted to see his face, but something in Kid's weak, meek tone made him not. He wasn't sure Kid wanted him to see his face after saying that to him. Even if he hadn't put it in words, his concern was implicit. 

\- Well, I received the newspaper from one of my subordinates and… the next thing I thought was that I wanted to see you –and yes, it was a good decision not to respond to his face because he was sure of the slight crimson color that his cheeks had acquired after that confession.

\- Did you come alone?

Kid had placed a light kiss on the top of Law’s head, he wanted to caress his face but doing so gave the possibility of slipping because his right hand was his only support in that position. Law shook his head, rubbing himself lightly against Kid's chest.

\- No, Bepo came with me. To be honest, I wouldn't have been able to get the information from your cell had it not been for his distraction.

The younger listened and mentally repeated that it was very risky. But he didn't want to say it, always rambling with his feelings expressed in words; he decided to ask something else.

\- Being here won’t affect your plan?

Law shook his head again in denial.

\- I have my methods, Eustass-ya~ –he replied in a purr that made his skin crawl. There was that provocative tone he knew.

\- Mhm, the terrible and famous Surgeon of Death, risking his plan for someone like me?

He tried to make it sound like a mockery, as they had once been provoked, when neither of them was captured. In his attempted mocking phrase, there was a certain sadness in his tone that only Law could detect.

\- Eustass-ya…

\- I'm not worth it, Law. You shouldn't risk so much for me, for your plan and for your alliance –said the redhead, lowering his tone little by little until he said: - And for you.

\- Of course you're worth it, Kid. And I'm not jeopardizing the plan by doing this - there was a bit of truth and a lie in this sentence but Law at the time didn't care. - I would risk the plan if I did something that caught everyone's attention.

Law decided to stop talking, and although Kid wanted to ask him more about how he would risk his plan then he did not want to hear him say that he would help him escape. Because of his pride and because at that time he didn't want to argue with him. He wanted to continue enjoying his company, always ephemeral but which left him enveloped for a long time.

For his part, Law allowed himself to be done, knowing that Kid was not of many words and that he was surely weighing what he had just said. It didn't matter, for now he was very comfortable and suddenly a slightly funny idea came to him.

\- I just thought this is like a conjugal visit –he giggled.

\- Trafalgar…

\- Mhm?

\- You have weird ideas.

But Trafalgar chuckled again, earning one more smile from Kid. There were few times that he heard Law's laugh, and as most of the time the oldest seemed to show himself to be a calm and tough guy, the other biggest of the time when he was with him was that of a tease and playful, who very rarely moments like that happened when Law laughed.

His depressive moment was over but he still felt calm and soft. Kid did not hesitate to express himself openly again, just this time.

\- I missed you.

\- I missed you too, Eustass-ya.

The black-haired man ventured to raise his head to look at him, and Kid didn't think twice about bringing their mouths together in a slow kiss. As the action picked up, Law tightened his grip on the black T-shirt that was under Kid's down coat.

They parted after deepening the kiss, and Law smiled at him. Kid reflected the smile on his face before Law initiated a second kiss. Little by little the kiss became less chaste, when Kid could not resist and bit Law's lower lip, earning a slight moan from the other and venturing into his mouth.

From one moment to the next, Law had shifted onto his lap, resting one hand on the wall while holding Kid's jaw with the other. They kissed with hunger and desire, with devotion.

\- I missed you.

They both said to each other before devouring each other again.

Law had maneuvered and together with Kid they coordinated so that the redhead could take his waist with ease, without fear that both would lose their balance. That way, Law was able to place his long legs at Kid's sides, and Kid took him hard. Law took advantage of that grip to unfasten his kimono with one hand, managing to make it slide down one of his shoulders, revealing his brown skin and part of his collarbone.

The redhead's eyes were quick to devour that exposed skin with their gaze, and his nose ended up burying itself in the other's neck as he kissed and sucked as much as his lungs could allow. Law tried to silence his moans and released his excitement by entangling his tattooed fingers between the younger’s long red hair.

Kid directed his mouth to the older man's shoulder, then to his collarbone, where he first kissed gently before launching into the attack. He really liked how Law tried not to moan loudly, and he really didn't give a shit if they got caught. He was enjoying having Trafalgar Law back on his lap. He had missed him too much. They had missed each other too much. The reaction of their bodies proved it.

There came a point where Law's hips began to sway just above the redhead's crotch, eliciting a few growls from him and tightening his grip on his waist. Little by little the boy's erection was so noticeable that Law purred with pleasure.

\- I see you're glad to see me, Eustass-ya ~

There was that provocative tone again, he loved it. Kid grunted again.

\- Shut up. Ugh… It was a long time without seeing you, Trafalgar –Kid said bluntly.

Law didn't bother him again because the redhead had pushed his hips up, eliciting a muffled groan that made him sharpen a satisfied smile. He rested a hand on the other's shoulder, and gasped a few times before pulling down his hakama and stripping him underside, without removing his kimono. Which made Kid more excited. He liked to do it with some clothes on top.

With Law's help, Kid pulled down his pants, feeling the blood rush through his veins. He made Law's kimono look ajar, so he could see his tattooed chest as he thrust into him. And without further ado he began to jerk off as Law carefully stood against the wall. Once it seemed enough, Law told Kid that he would carry on the rest for him. Adopting a slightly domineering tone that didn't make Kid restrained, but rather warmed him up even more.

Law started to prepare, first he did a show for Kid by licking his long, tattooed fingers. When he did that Kid felt that he lost control, because the gray orbs of the black-haired man never stopped seeing him directly while his tongue moved through his digits.

\- Damn.

The redhead cursed under his breath, but he liked seeing Law that way. Once it seemed enough, Law began by preparing with great skill and dexterity, as it was a difficult position. Kid supported him by balancing him on top of him. Sometimes she missed having his other arm but Law had told him long ago that it didn't matter, showing him that they could continue with their dynamic in bed without problem.

Kid's member, throbbing and hard as ever, was covered in his own precum so that Law; after preparing himself a little and giving beautiful facial expressions to Kid who stole a couple of kisses that took his breath away, he began to slide down, inserting it inside him. Kid brought their mouths back together, while caressing her lower back and waist with his big hand.

They waited a bit. Although Kid was dying to ram into the older, given the circumstances he knew Law would be in command this time, so he let him move on top of him. After all, he loved it when Law rode him.

He began in slow, circular motions, letting out low moans as he turned his head back. Kid took advantage of the movement to kiss his Adam's apple as he lightly responded to Law's hips with an upward motion, just for the pleasure of eliciting a high-pitched moan from the other.

\- W-We can…Uh, g-go faster.

Law's voice already sounded a bit breathy, a sign that he was ready to go rougher. Kid nodded and with great dexterity they didn't know he had, he began to thrust the older man up, making him see the stars after hitting his prostate on the second or third lunge. Law almost let his hand slide off the wall and off the boy's shoulder, but he redid his grip in both places before Kid attacked again and made him moan louder.

Kid stilled Law’s moans with his mouth, again, stealing air from him and teasing his tongue. It was interesting that even being in that position, handcuffed and with only one arm, the redhead managed to be just as dominant and possessive with him. And it was impossible for Law not to let himself be done and enjoy the pleasure that Kid brought him.

More gasps, grunts, moans, and wet sounds were heard to a point where Law's voice was so low and breathy, warning him that he felt close to his orgasm. Kid responded with yet another growl and chased his own climax, thrusting deeper and deeper into him.

\- Don’t come yet, Law.

The redhead ordered, making Law feel his legs shaking and he couldn't refuse such a request. And after a few more thrusts in which Law tried not to whimper, they both reached orgasm together. Kid held Law by the waist as he regained his breath and his vision stopped blurring.

They put their heads together and Kid began to kiss his neck and shoulder blade tenderly. Law smiled at this.

\- I'm in chains and you do this, you're kinky, Trafalgar.

He said mockingly as he pulled away from his skin to look at him with a sly smile, making Law laugh under his breath. The gray-eyed rummaged through his kimono for a cloth and others stuff with which to clean themselves and when he finished they both huddled again but this time lying on the hard bed. Law used Kid's chest as a pillow again.

\- You know? I could have taken the chain off you –the black-haired man commented simply, feeling Kid's chest tighten slightly.

\- Did you...? Law sat up and looked into his face.

\- Take the keys? Yes. I know you won't agree, but I still wanted to do it and… well, it's up to you, Kid. I didn't want to tell you before so as not to bother you –he bit his lip, looking down.

Kid touched his chin gently for a couple of seconds before leaning back on his arm to see his face as they spoke.

\- Trafalgar…

He sounded slightly annoyed, but he knew Law was doing it because he cared about him.

\- You know I won't accept it, but… But thank you. I know you worry… -his pale complexion showed a slight blush, which Law found adorable.

And it is that Law was willing to do it. He was willing to get him out of there, even if it meant putting his own plan and flesh at risk. And that scared them. Because they would both do the same if they had the chance, but the other would always try to keep them from crossing that line. It was better if only one of them was at risk, and not the other. Although to Law that seemed stupid at the moment because he was going against Kaido himself, but he wanted to respect Kid's decision. He had faith that they would come out of this.

\- I… I understand, Eustass-ya.

The older looked down again and Kid kissed him again. With those short words and those expressions of affection his feelings were shown. They were both strong, their goodbyes always felt this sad and uncertain, but their lives were like that. That is why the emotion they felt when they met again was gratifying and comforting. And their encounters were intense and captivating, expressing everything they felt until saying the next goodbye.

***

The desolate landscapes of Udon were very much like Kibi who for a moment lost his position and had to ask Bepo if they were still in the quarry region.

They had left an hour before dawn. Law had slept with Kid after chatting with him for a couple of hours, getting another four hours off.

\- Are you sure you don't want to rest anymore, Captain? –The bear asked, earning a negative response.

\- I've slept enough, and I also want to be alert in case we run into someone. You would stand out immediately and if they were to question us, I'd rather be the one to answer.

He answered looking at the straw basket in his hands, he had nothing else to use as a mask. While his face was not known to the Wano population, Kaido's closest subordinates did. And he shouldn't take any more risks for now.

He wondered if Kid was okay. He wanted him to be okay. Somehow or other, he knew he would get out of there. He would escape.


End file.
